serienwikfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Two and a Half men
thumb Two and a Half Men ist eine US-amerikanische Sitcom, die am 22. September 2003 vom Fernsehsender CBS erstmals ausgestrahlt wurde. Entwickelt wurde die Serie von Chuck Lorre. CBS gab bekannt das die letzte Folge 2015 ausgestrahlt wird . Handlung Staffeln 1–8 Die Serie handelt vom leichtlebigen Werbejingle-Komponisten Charlie Harper. Er lebt ein freizügiges Leben und hat unzählige kurze Beziehungen zu Frauen. Dieses Leben erfährt jedoch eine große Wende, als sein Bruder Alan bei ihm einzieht, dessen Frau sich von ihm getrennt hat. An den Wochenenden betreut Alan seinen Sohn Jake, weshalb Charlie von nun an zwei Dauergäste bei sich in seinem großen Haus am Strand von Malibu hat. Trotzdem versucht Charlie sein Leben als Single aufrechtzuerhalten, was oft zu bizarren Situationen führt. Alan ist charakterlich das genaue Gegenteil von Charlie und hat es schwer, sich gegen seine Ex-Frau zu behaupten. Er ist mit Charlies Lebensstil gar nicht einverstanden, muss sich aber anpassen, weil er bei Charlie wohnen darf. Zudem macht Charlies und Alans ungeliebte Mutter Evelyn den dreien das Leben schwer. Charlies Haushälterin Berta ist über die Mehrarbeit wegen Alan und Jake wenig erfreut, und Charlies Stalkerin Rose, mit der er einmal geschlafen hat, verfolgt und beeinflusst das Geschehen aus dem Hintergrund. Staffel 9 Nachdem Charlie in Paris unter mysteriösen Umständen gestorben ist, konzentriert sich die Handlung zunächst auf seinen Bruder Alan. Dieser rettet dem suizidgefährdeten Internetmilliardär Walden Schmidt das Leben. Nachdem Alan und Walden zusammen in einer Bar waren, entscheidet Letzterer sich für den Kauf des Hauses in Malibu.[12] Berta zieht daraufhin in Alans altes Zimmer. Alan zieht vorübergehend bei seiner Mutter ein, überredet schließlich aber Walden, dass er – bis er eine eigene Bleibe findet – wieder ins Haus einzieht. Da sein altes Zimmer allerdings belegt ist, schläft er in Jakes Zimmer. Berta zieht jedoch kurz darauf wieder aus, und Alan kann sein altes Zimmer wieder beziehen. Zudem bittet Walden Alan darum, nicht auszuziehen, da er jemanden um sich haben möchte, dem er vertrauen kann – denn Alan war es, der Walden vor Charlies Ex-Freundin Courtney beschützte, die ihn um viel Geld betrügen wollte. Waldens Frau Bridget will sich von ihm scheiden lassen, er liebt sie jedoch immer noch und versucht, sie zurückzugewinnen. Im Laufe der Staffel lernt Walden die Engländerin Zoe kennen, mit der er gegen Ende zusammenzieht. In der letzten Folge zieht Jake zu Hause aus und geht zur Armee. Staffel 10 Zu Beginn der 10. Staffel macht Walden Zoe einen Heiratsantrag, den Zoe aber ablehnt. Walden beginnt kurze Zeit später eine Beziehung mit Rose, die er beendet, als sie bei ihm einziehen möchte. Jake, der weiterhin beim Militär dient, lernt Missi kennen, die für ein Wochenende im Haus von Walden wohnt, da Walden mit ihrem Vater befreundet ist, und beginnt mit ihr eine Kurzzeitaffäre. Walden lernt nach seiner Trennung eine Frau names Kate kennen, mit der er mit seinem armen neugeschaffenen Alter Ego „''Sam Wilson''“ eine Beziehung beginnt. Nachdem er ihr die Wahrheit sagt, beendet sie die Beziehung. Lyndsey beendet ihre Beziehung mit Alan, da sie einen neuen Mann kennengelernt hat. Am Ende der Staffel wird Jake zu einer Militärbasis der US-Army in Japan versetzt. Staffel 11 Alan verliert seine Zulassung als Chiropraktiker und muss seine Praxis schließen. Walden stellt ihn daraufhin als Assistenten ein, um ihn finanziell zu unterstützen. Zudem taucht Charlies lesbische Tochter Jenny auf, um zu sehen, wo und wie ihr Vater lebte. Jenny möchte kurz nach ihrem Erscheinen zwar wieder abreisen, jedoch können ihr Onkel Alan und ihre Großmutter Evelyn sie überzeugen bei ihnen zu bleiben. Nachdem sie zunächst bei Evelyn wohnt, bietet ihr Walden an, in Jakes altes Zimmer zu ziehen, da er sie, wie bereits die anderen Harpers, als Teil seiner Familie sieht. Des Weiteren beginnt Lyndsey mit Alan eine Affäre, obwohl sie immer noch mit ihrem neuen Freund zusammen ist. Besetzung Die deutschsprachige Synchronisation entsteht nach einem Dialogbuch von Andreas W. Schmidt unter der Dialogregie von Martin Schmitz bei der Cinephon in Berlin. Hauptdarsteller